Blind But Not Unseeing
by Yamamaru-Sadako
Summary: Suuure, Max's got Fnick, But who do I have? Well. Not that Im jealous or anything.... POV Iggy: He lost the one thing he cared about most, Nudge, He always loved her like a father, But how will she react when he finds someone His age?.
1. Hair dresser

"Gazzy, Quiet…" I reminded the eight year old padding behind me. I turned my head back towards him and put my fingers to my lips, the international sign of shut the heck up.

Gazzy could be so talkative at times and man, was it annoying.

I was sure he had on his bashful smile and that "Whoops" face of his. I couldn't really tell, because if you didn't notice. I was blind. If you children don't know what blindmeans, I'll explain it in very _little_ detail. It means it's _kind of hard_ to see, like. Ever.

I listened carefully and could hear Max's quiet breathing, and her heart beating rapidly, like all of our freakish bird hearts did. Yes, you heard me.

_Bird hearts._

To make a sickeningly long and disgusting story short. Everyone in this mix and match batch of children has Avian DNA graphed into they're blood cells. We were Two percent bird, Ninety eight percent human.

The upsides to being a freakish bird child are listed here:

Wings

Very fast metabolisms

Light bones

Raptor vision (Except for me, _of course._)

And, the fact that we had much more stamina then your average wimpy Human child.

Basically, we're different. But at the moment, I was doing something rather extraordinarily normal from my point of view. I was stealing a pair of Max's jeans to make test fuses for my protective detonators meant to surround our club house. Yeah, me and Max had already been through the whole "Don't steal my pants and make fuses out of them." Deal, But I really needed something to test these out with.

Gazzy was just along for the ride, as always, Sometimes he could help me tell bottles of alcohol from other things like say, Sugar or water. Things on my "Very bad for fire list." Yeah, Gazzy _is _helpful some of the times, and usually he got me in trouble, but I love my partner in crime anyways.

"Iggy," I heard Max's low growl from behind me. No way! I didn't even hear her get up! I swiftly turned around on my heel as if I could look at her, Ha. Then, I automatically heard Gazzy wheeze in a breath and start sharply giggling. And this wasn't any manly giggle either. It sounded kind of like a mix between a crazy Hitler laugh and a girl's laugh.

"You totally fell for it!" He said between giggles. "Well of course I fell for it you Retard. I'm _blind._"

"Really?" I heard the mock surprise in his voice as I ignored him and started picking the lock to Max's closet. "I wouldn't have guessed it." He said giggling again.

"Gazzy! Quiet!" I whispered harshly, loosing my patience. Well, What I had left of Patience. I sure hope we don't wake up Max, because God knows how much hell would be in debt. Especially for me, the grown one who knows what he's doing. "Gazzy, Report on Max." I said quietly.

"Uhhhh, she's breathing." Gazzy said helpfully. "Yeah, I'm aware of this." I said sighing. "She looks like she's about to strangle someone," He said. "Now we're getting somewhere," I said, Opening the door to Max's over sized closet with barely _anything _inside.

"We better hurry up before she kills us, because she looks angry enough to go through with it." Gazzy informed me. How lovely. I just grabbed a pair of her jeans and scrambled away from the door, closing it quietly but it still made that loud clicking noise.

Gazzy followed me closely and got in front of me so I would know where not to walk. What a helpful little eight year old. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Pissing Max off again are we, Iggy?" I heard Fang's Ice cold voice from directly ten oh clock. "Gazzy shut up, this is no time for jokes!" I said stopping to give him a critical glare.

"Uh, Ig, That voice wasn't me." Gazzy said, and I could hear the fear in his voice. I unfurled my wings, stretching them, and then flapping them once to see where the wind stopped. A good ole trick that I learned from the Discovery channel, except your supposed to click your tongue, But I find this more effective.

There were 3 wind blocks, Of the Avian/Human variety, I had noticed. If they're we're three, obviously not counting me. That would mean that Fang really was in the room and Gazzy wasn't yanking my ugly mutated chain.

"Well, the question would be, Fang, What are you doing prowling around Max's room all hours of the night, you pervert." I said defensively, But with my best game face on. I could tell he was doing that Fang type thing that he does when he gets mad. He sets his jaw and tilts his head up slightly as if looking at me like I was a parasite.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard you two idiots knocking around like a couple of—." I cut him off. "Blind bats?" I added in helpfully. I batted my eyes.

"I think it's because you wanted to watch Max sleep," I said, showing no intentions off stopping now.

"Oh, I'm the pervert," Fang said, and I could practically feel the satisfaction rays rolling out from around him. Oh how incredously Witty.

"I'm only like that because of y-." I paused in mid sentence, Hearing Max sit up in her bed. Oh God, oh God, oh God. I held my breath and tried my best to disappear. Not working. I was pretty sure I was still stuck in the room with Max, Gazzy, And Fang. Could this night get any better?

Max groaned quietly. "Iggy, Gazzy, Fang?" I looked up. "What are you doing in my room?" She said in that sickly sweet voice that she adopted when she was seemingly keeping her anger in check. Uh oh.

"What are you doing in my room?" She repeated, and I heard Gazzy's mouth open to say something, Big mistake. "At one o clock in the Freaking morning?!" Her voice raised about two octaves as she yelled at us. Oh Jesus.

I slipped out of the room as quietly as I could. I'm invisible I'm invisible I'm invis—

"Iggy!" I drew in a breath. "Get your skinny white butt back in here!" Drat. I slid my way back into the room. I must have forgotten that no one else was blind either. Silly Iggy.

"I told you to _Never. _Ever go into my closet. _Ever._ What are you doing in here any ways?!" I knew better then to answer. She could hold it against me.

"And you!" I think she was looking at Fang. I wouldn't know. "You know better. Better then anyone!" And Blah, blah, blah. I forgot to listen again. Bad me.

I didn't even hear her chewing out Gazzy, I just wanted to get to sleep and try this again when Fang was asleep. Freaking insomniac. Max _never _shuts up does she? Gazzy sniffled as if he was about to cry. Poor kid.

Well after a while, (more like a couple of hours) She finally let herself and us go to sleep. Gaw, I think I could sleep where I fell, I mean after Max chewing my ear off. (Yeah I know.)

I rubbed my eyes and brushed my fingers against the door of my room, seeing if it was open or not. Apparently it was because it swung open easily.

I walked into my room and simply face planted on my barely elevated bed, Not caring to wake up Nudge or anyone else.

Oh God. Morning. I hate. _Hate! _Mornings. It's not like they were anything different from night time for me. Just a little more annoying because Max decided to wake me up by pelting me in the face with a pillow. Several times.

"Max. I'm up. I'm up!" I groaned and covered my face with my pillow. Not that I want to be up or anything. "Ig, Wake up Nudge for me?" She said and I could practically see the smile on her face. "Mmmph. What ever." I said throwing off the blankets.

I started to shake Nudge's shoulder, trying not to dislocate anything. 'Cause I don't know what I'm capable of and such. "Nudge, Nudge honey. Wake up."

I heard her roll over and mumble something. Always talking, even in her sleep. "Come on, Breakfast is ready, and I know you don't want Max waking you up. Trust me." I said, smiling. She picked herself up, moving so she didn't bust my nose with her head. Darn, that would have just made my morning too.

"Thanks for waking me up, Iggy; I had the _greatest _dream last night. I can't wait to tell you about it." She said, already talking. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I hope Max didn't decide to move around furniture. Because you know, Max has _nothing _to do with me falling all the time.

I walked into the living room, already tripping over conveniently placed footstools right in the middle of the hallway. I wonder what she would have done if I actually _got _a pair of her jeans. Probably would have flipped the house upside down for giggles.

I took all off my steps carefully making sure I didn't break one of my toes. Max would say it served me right I'm sure.

Oh yay. We're having bacon today…Wait. Max is cooking? Max is _never _supposed to cook. _Ever._ And I will not be able to eat breakfast now, due to poising.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Max?" I said walking into the kitchen, cautious of hot bacon grease on the floor. "Why are you cooking?" I smiled. I could tell she was glaring at me.

"I'm cooking because that's what a mother does for her children." She said simply, I could smell bad eggs and burning toast. "Yeah, What a mother. Beating me in the face with a pillow, how motherly." I said laughing.

"Oh hush up Iggy; you're just jealous of my mad cooking skills." She said. "Yeah I know, I want to be just like you when I grow up." I said standing next to her. "Your eggs smell horrible, like you put paprika in there or something." I said stirring the scrambled eggs with a fork.

"Iggy, I know not to put paprika in eggs." She said, probably looking at me like I was retarded. "Check the toast." I said simply, hearing Nudge walking out from out of the hall. I bet her ankles were bruised.

Motherly Max, putting foot stools in hallways all over the USA.

"Good morning, Nudge." I heard the smile in Max's voice. Oops, I mean _Motherly _smile. Bad me. "Mornin' Nudge." I said yawning. I heard her do a double take. Probably from seeing Max cooking.

"Uh, Mornin' Max, Iggy. Wanna hear my dream now?" She said, and I could hear her practically bouncing with excitement. "Yeah yeah, go ahead, tell us." I said trying to fix the fail that was Max's eggs. Nudge took a deep breath and I could hear Max sigh.

"Well, what happened was we had finally moved into our house and we were all older, you know? Like Max was 28 and so were you and Fang." I heard Fang make a mumble of acknowledgement. "And Iggy was my dad and he had found someone to love and stuff."

…Nudge, Why'd you have to go and say that out loud? "And she was my mom and we got Iggy's eyes fixed, And Angel was like Max and Fangs kid." Oh man, I wish I could see Max's face right now.

"What about Gazzy?" I said quietly, turning off the stove and putting scrambled failures onto six plates. "Oh, Gazzy had found a girl friend too."

He stopped playing his game boy color. I was sure he was looking at Nudge like I was just a second ago.

"Well point is, it was a good dream and we had all made it out okay." Max said, putting burned Bacon and toast onto plates. The breakfast that could never be saved.

Angel walked out of the living room and rubbed her eyes, I could just tell, because I'm good like that and all. I took my plate and started walking to my room; I needed to plan for world domination you know.

I dropped almost _all_ of my scrambled failures on the ground. How depressing. Stupid footstools. I breezed my way into my room, settling down on my bed and putting on the headphones to my CD player. I turned the volume up all the way and closed my eyes.

_Where was I? Obviously not in Kansas anymore. I knew a couple of things like for instance, my eyes were closed. (Not like it would make a difference.)_

_I was lying in grass up passed my face, and it had ice on it. The wind around me was freezing but I was burning up._

_I opened my eyes to let anyone else here know that I was awake, and surprisingly, I saw. I saw soft frozen droplets of ice falling down and landing in my hair. I saw the sky that was clouded over and a perfect white._

_Five raptors were flying through the air in a loose formation about 100 to 150 feet above my head._

_I think that was the flock. I hadn't really gotten the chance to see them in a while. As I looked down to see the grass, I gasped. Everything was gone._

_Nothing was there._

As I stumbled into consciences I realized someone was tugging on my hair, that I really needed Max to cut. _Soon_. Fang had the guts to say that I looked like a girl. _Pshhh._ He's just jealous I'm sure.

"Iggy, Wake uuup." I heard Max's evil voice. She just didn't like me today. She twined her fingers through my hair. Jesus, This woman has weird

Ways of waki—

"God! Ow! I'm up, Max. I'm up!" I said as she pulled my hair and practically hung me from the ceiling. "Jesus, Woman…" I said running my fingers through my hair, to pull out any clumps that might have just fallen out.

"I'll be nice to you tomorrow; I'm getting out my mean today." She said, probably smiling. And I could _tell_. Max had never been this mean. Like ever, except for the first time I had stolen her only pair of non goodwill pants. That was hilarious.

I turned off my CD player and put it back on the disgusting shelf that Gazzy and I had shared. I heard Max close the door behind her and I rubbed my temples. It sucked being blind.

I pushed myself off the bed, and fumbled around for my shoes. Oh. Duh. I'm not gonna be needing shoes. We're inside now. _Man_, what an idiot I am before my coffee.

I took a few flying leaps over footstools that I recognized placements of, others, I just simply fell on my face.

"Holy (Insert curse word of your liking here.) Max? Are you trying to kill me?" I muttered quietly. I walked into the living room, hearing many lively and awake voices. _Lucky fools._ I was _so _tired.

"Anyone on the left side of the couch?" I always had to ask before I sat down. Because once, when all of us had just got back home I accidentally sat on Max, and she called me a pervert and a sexist pig and pushed me off the couch, Making me land on my butt.

"No," I heard Fang's quiet voice, and I sat down and sprawled myself on the free space. Woo hoo for free space. "Have a nice nap Iggy?" I heard Nudge say, In her sweet tone, which I knew wasn't fake.

"Yeah, 'til Max woke me up." I said, a yawn in my voice, distorting the sentence. "What'd ya dream about?" She questioned a smile in her voice.

"Uhh, that it was snowing outside and I could see an' stuff." I said, closing my eyes for a second.

"Well, you got it half right," Gazzy said. "It is snowing outside." He said miserably and I knew why. With the snow out, the detonators would be ruined. Especially if Max didn't let us go outside and pick them up. And just for the record, I kind of knew she wouldn't. Patron saint motherly Max doesn't want her babies going outside in the fierce cold to pick up bombs.

I started nibbling on my already short fingernails. A habit I had adopted easily from Nudge. She told me it was something she did when she was worrying. Wait. Does that mean I'm worrying or something? Because I'm not supposed to worry. I'm the comic relief, and you know when comic relief is worrying. That's no good.

"Hey Iggy, Can I mess with your hair?" Oh, my God. I looked over at where that lovely question came from. It was Nudge. Letting girls mess with your hair is _not _manly. Whatsoever.

"Yeah Iggy! Pleaaasee." This time the voice was from Angel. "Yeah Iggy, Let them mess with your hair." Said the ever so deranged Fang and Max. I felt like slamming my head on a desk right now. The whole flock (Not counting me and Gazzy.) was against me right now.

"…Why me?" I said surrendering. "Pigtails and makeup are _out._" I said hanging my head and letting the four evil Avian/Humans surround me. I sighed as Nudge ripped a brush through my hair.

"I'll go get the scissors!" I heard Max say, and her light footsteps faded into the kitchen. Wait, _scissors?_ "I always knew you were secretly a hair stylist, Fang." I said smirking.

"You best shut up Iggy, I'm gonna be the one with the scissors and I will not hesitate to cut off an ear or two and make you Deaf." He said tilting my head up and moving my hair out of my eyes.

Max came running back with her weapons of mass destruction. Aka, Scissors. But there was something else in her hand, I couldn't tell 'cause, you know, my predicament. I sighed.

"Maximum Ride, What is in your hand?" I asked as Fang started clipping away my hair that was already down to my shoulders. Oooh, I hope we get to mess with Fangs hair next! Just kidding. Ha.

"A bag, to save your hair for cancer patients." …My hair was that long? I highly doubt it. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't know, I had just seen how long it was this morning, when Max was trying to kill me by scalping. If you were wonderingIt was quite painful.

"Hey, Maybe Fang could start cutting our hair, Look at how awesome Iggy's hair looks!" Nudge said smiling as she brushed out my bangs. At this moment in time, I was glad I couldn't see, Because I really didn't want to see the Flocks expressions at the moment.

"Aw man! That looks totally awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed, And I could hear him bouncing with excitement. "Cut my hair next!" He ordered Fang.

"Yeah, Whatever…" Fang mumbled snipping off some more of my hair, and spiking it. Oh God. My hair's gonna be _so _short.

"Look Iggy, Your hair actually looks like a guy's now!" Max said smiling. "I can't look Max." I reminded her. "So don't bother getting a mirror or anything." I said smiling.

"Your hair's done." Fang said getting up. Yaaay. I probably look like _more_ of a retarded bird now. I ran my fingers through my hair to see how short it is, and ripped out a chunk of hair. Ow. Hair gel.

At least he didn't use hair spray. That would have made one sad Iggy. Hair spray is not for men. No matter how much Max and Fang disagreed that I was a dude. I was. "Thanks for the hair cut Fang." I mumbled and resided back into my room, after much falling and stubbing of the toes.

"Your welcome!" I heard him call from out of the living room. I must have been on crackers when I let Fang, Angel, Max and Nudge even _Touch _my hair. It's probably dyed pink now.

I sat on my bed and fumbled around for my note book. Everything I had drawn in there probably looked all shaky and retarded, but it was simply for planning bomb anatomy. Augh. Gazzy's hiding my pencil again. I hate it when he does that.

"Gazzy!" I yelled into the living room. "Yeah?" Was his reply. Witty. "Where'd you put my pencil you nerd?!" I said, still fumbling around our room. "I haven't seen it." He yelled back. I paused in my crawling around on the floor. "You lie! Now get your skinny butt in here and help me find it." No one in the flock would not be a good Samaritan and help me find it.

"Okay whatever." He said his voice lowering slightly as he walked into the room. "It's right there you blind 'Tard." He said picking it up and flinging it at my head. "As if I would know! And close the door behind you." I reminded him, settling back down on my bed scowling. I'm not a blind Tard.

I picked up my pencil and started drawing delicate swipes on the paper, all sketching into one to make a small circle. Sadly, I was the only one with _some_ artistic ability in the flock. Well, not counting Fang. He could draw pretty well as Max had told me.

Oh I knew I was missing something. I reached onto my disgusting drawer and brushed my fingertips ever so lightly on the surface. I did _not _want what ever substance Gazzy had been digging in yesterday on my fingers. I found my headphones and yanked them down off the shelf, being quite careful not to hit myself in the face with my CD player.

I sighed and lightly thumped my head against the wall. I don't really want to become a blind Tard. I slipped my headphones around my neck, so I could hear but not so much that it would be a nuisance.

I wonder what all of these sketches looked like, I mean I know most of them are correct but I'm not sure what they look like. At all. Maybe I could ask Nudge or Gazzy when I decided to crawl out of my shell.

I found it funny how they treat Angel better then me. Like she's older then me or something. Not to be all Emo and what not, but I'm not a little kid. I am Max and Fangs age, I should be treated better.

I looked out the window and saw those white fuzzy things from my dream. _Wait._ Saw? …Seeing. No, this has to be wrong. I looked down on my paper and gasped. I could see! I looked up on the wall and could see. Well. _Nothing. _Nothing at all. It was like being blind all over again. No fair.

"Max!" I said running into the living room, my bare feet sliding across the tile floor. "Max?" I looked around. Everyone must be outside… Well, Shoes are out, they can wait this is more important. I quickly yanked open the screen door, and took a flying leap off of the front porch. I could see again. What a noticeable pattern, I could only see on white backgrounds. Well, at least I could see at all.

My eyes trailed over head, looking for more sights of the Flock's loose formation that I remembered so vividly from the dream and the old days. Oh duh, there they were, Up past the smoky clouds that were halfway impossible to see through. Oh God, I can't believe that I just said the word "See".

"Max!" I yelled swooping in the middle, stopping right in front of her. "Jesus, you're ugly." I said, smiling. "How would you--. Oh, my God. Iggy, you can see!" She said, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing.

The Flock looked at me and Max like we must have been smoking crackers. "Wait wait wait." Fang said looking at me and I looked back. I stifled a laugh. He looked like an emo fourteen year old. "You can see? Yeah pshh, what am I wearing?" He challenged smirking.

"Well, Your wearing a shirt that's black, Jeans that look two sizes two small, a belt that's not at all needed, and you need a hair cut." I said smirking and looking at his expression.

"Maax," He whined. "Do these jeans really look like Iggy says?" I smiled "No," She said, cutting a glare at me, and I gave my best angelic smile. Gaw could Fang stop being such a nerd anytime soon.

I closed my eyes and opened them to make sure that I wasn't asleep or anything like last time. Nope. I could practically dance now, I was so happy. But that would not be the smartest thing to do 200 feet into the air now would it?

Gazzy flew right next to me; his smile stretching impossibly wider, the younger members of the flock followed him. "What do I look like, Iggy?" Nudge said, her graceful wings pushing freezing air against my face and snow with it.

"Your lanky for your age, it looks like Max needs to do a better job on your hair, but other wise, you're beautiful." I said, hugging her in that fatherly way that I do. Just 'cause, you know, I'm Iggy. And I have a humongous heart of gold and what not.

Nudge smiled and hugged me back. "Wait 'til you see what you look like Ig, your gonna freak." She said. I wonder what I would have looked like with long hair. "Going to." I reminded Nudge. If I wasn't grammatically correct, She _sure _as hell would be.

I looked down at the ground and I _surprisingly_ could see nothing again. It was kinda off balancing you know? Being way high in the air like that, Looking down, and seeing nothing _at all_ to put your feet back on. But I would have to get used to it. I mean, I had done it for _quite_ a few years.

I tucked my wings in and dropped down, I closed my eyes as if it would make a difference and counted the seconds until I hit the ground. And _no_ readers. I am not committing suicide. That would just be plain unintelligent.

I unfurled my wings, letting the air painfully hit the undersides of them and swooped upwards, barely missing the ground breaking my toes. That would have been glorious. Flying was so fun; you get that "No one can catch me" feeling. And you feel like you really are a bird. In some horribly twisted sense.

Yes I know, birds usually didn't have toes or fingers or where capable of talking but whatever. I landed on my feet after flying for awhile, the grass feeling like nails against my bare feet. Yeah, I know _painful _right?

We need white walls and white carpet for my room now. That way I could see _all_ the time. I walked onto the porch, making the loose floor boards twitch and move slightly. Whoops, I left the sliding door open. Good thing Max wasn't here to see, she would be _so _freaking angry.

I walked into the house, stepping over the track of the door and making sure I didn't hit any stray chairs from breakfast. I guess it was lunch time, so I was just gonna make some macaroni for myself. 'Cause that's me, the selfish one. I brushed my fingers against the cabinets, until I found the third one farthest from the stove.

You get used to cooking blind. Trust me. I set the pot under the sink and turned the water on cold, I had to listen to it fill up by ear, which was _hard_. I turned off the water and put the pot on the stove, turned it to about seven on the fire scale thingy, and walked over to the computer I had fixed just a few days ago.

I wriggled the mouse to unfreeze the computer and a burst of white practically blinded me all over again. Why was our background white you ask? I don't know. I clicked the fire fox Icon and sat for the long wait ahead of me.

I heard distant bubbling from the kitchen and as I got up I started to wonder if like, I looked at a light, or the sun or something I might get my vision back? I laughed quietly to myself and walked into the kitchen.

I reached up to our makeshift spice rack that Fang had made for me so I could teach Max how to cook. I brushed my fingers against the spices that were up there, and felt a long thin rectangular box. As I was taking it down, I heard the glass door slam open, and I wondered if It just flew off the track.

"Iggy!" Nudge practically yelled "The flocks in trouble! Erasers!" Oh yay, Why would they call me? As If I could help at all. I ran out the door and jumped strait off the porch and unfurled my wings, taking off as fast of I could, the wind ripping my hair back.

I could already hear the loud crack of Eraser bones. I bet it was Max taking her anger back on them. I felt a hard punch on my back and the rib crushing feeling of getting the wind knocked out of you.

I gasped for air, repetitively and threw a swift spin kick. I hated aerial fighting; you get no power from the ground in the air. I could see now, the snow falling in front of my face and bright blood trickling down an Erasers face. I punched the broken nose, making the Eraser screech and loose air for a couple of feet.

Flying Erasers was one of the _biggest_ failures the school had come up with. I quietly flew behind an Eraser, trying to take out Gazzy and grabbed both of his wings, pulling them back and making them touch. The Eraser wailed in pain and fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Now that I could breathe somewhat normally I was thinking properly. My macaroni must be burning, and how did the Erasers know where we were?! We had just found this safe house too…

A punch to my face whipped my head the other direction and popped my neck, not snapping it totally just giving me a _really_ bad crick. I turned my head back, caught the cows arm and twisted it back to him, trying to break it as much as possible as he withered in pain. Yeah I know, I'm crazy, get used to it.

I looked over to see Fang, encircled by about 5 Erasers, I knew he could take them but I didn't want to wait. I flew behind Gazzy, Jacked his backpack and reached into it, pulling out a couple of sticky bombs.

Sticky bombs meaning, they stuck themselves into your flesh and held on until they exploded. I started flinging the bombs that me and Gaz had worked so hard on at Erasers, watching them get "Duh?" expressions on and trying to rip the things off.

"Fang!" I yelled to him "Get out of there!" He dive bombed a couple of feet a split second before the explosion happened, sending Eraser guts _all_ over Max and I. "Sick," I muttered smiling, and wiping off my face.

Gazzy gave me a high five and Max glared at me. "Well at least I saved your boyfriends back." I said looking innocent keeping a straight face. Fang wiped what little Eraser blood that had been on his face off, giving me a quick smile for making Max seethe. I looked at my wrists.

Not to be totally and utterly weird, I think my arms looked kind of cool with blood drops splattered lightly on them. Eraser blood was much darker then our blood, so It looked like ink was trailing down my white wrists, leaving grayish marks behind.

I looked up at Max who had been saying unintelligible things in my direction and for some reason, I was reminded of my macaroni back on the ground. I nodded at whatever she said and dived bombed back to the ground, Now that the flecks of snow had covered the ground, I could see it.

I pulled my wings out just in time, and lifted up to about 6 feet and dropping down. I landed on my feet and darted inside. I could hear sizzling which meant that the water had boiled over. I quickly turned off the stove and walked over to the computer, turning it off, although, a split second before I turned off the computer, It looked like someone had been on it…

Nudge! My brain screamed at me. "Nudge honey?" I said walking into the living room. "You there?" I asked feeling around with my finger tips. Max burst into the house, skidding on the tile. I still haven't gotten a warning from Nudge and was about to start running around ripping my hair out.

"I cant find Nudge," I said, as calmly as I could, which sadly had a hysterical tone. Max gasped slightly darting around the house frantically. "Nudge?!" She said, slamming the door open to everyone of the flocks room. But I knew she would be no where to be found. I knew where she was, And I knew who had her. I knew I should have told her to come with us, And I should have been watching over her. I felt like a total Idiot. This was just what I had deserved.

"We gotta go get her," I muttered, knowing Max would hear me. "I'm going with you," I reminded her, remembering back when Angel had been token by the same idiots. The Erasers, and they were probably taking Nudge back to the school, to either:

Kill her

Do crazy experiments on her

Sell her.

All of which were not nice options. I slammed my fist into one of the nearest walls, taking out my anger and giving me pain, Which _surprisingly _made me angrier. I was starting to hate myself _a lot_. Max came up behind me and put my fingers to her face. She was crying, and that made me angrier. Not only did they take Nudge, but they hurt Max. I knew what she felt like. She felt like they had just cut off her leg with a rusty spoon, and with each passing second they were getting closer to the root.

I knew this, because this was how I felt.

"Come on." I said, Looking back at her. I nodded to the sky and ran out the door, unfurling my wings as I was running, They were causing me to back petal, a lot, But it didn't matter now, I _needed_ to find Nudge.

I started taking off, and in the distance I could hear Max yelling for the flock to gather, I darted off in the way of where I heard the chopper. _Yes_ chopper, They had my poor baby locked away in a machine, probably kicking her and calling her a freak. I knew she would never be the same ever again.

I hoped they didn't drastically change Nudge at all, I didn't want _any _of her mentally or physically in pain. I couldn't comprehend a quiet Nudge who didn't like hugs or something like that. A Nudge that was too terrified to be touched or something. That wouldn't be Nudge.

It would be like Fang putting on a dress and dancing to _The sound of Music_. It would scare little children. I heard the flock shoot up next to me, Max's hair was whipping around in her face and hitting me frequently, But I didn't mind. Nor did I care, My mind was focusing on more important things, things that didn't concern what happened to me. Only what happened to Nudge.

Fang looked at me, his eyes full of pity. Max looked at me like she knew what I was going through. She did, She had lost so many members of the flock, so many times, It wasn't even funny.

"Max," Angel whispered beside me. "I _need_ to go to the bathroom." She said, her voice getting louder because she either turned her head towards me, or flew closer. "Hold on Angel, Can it wait?" Max said, the words sounding distorted. The flock flew ahead of me and I could tell because they flew right into a perfectly white snow cloud.


	2. Bambi eyes

Hey! Sadako here. Sorry I haven't posted as quick as I wanted to. After getting five pages of Maximum ride goodness, I must have forgotten to save and the whole thing_ fwoof. _Got deleted. Well, Hope this chapter is as good as the last one was. Although this one _i_s shorter.

Well, we had just got back from letting Angel use the friggen _bathroom._ After all of this rescue missioning and stuff we had to stop because Angel had to go to the _bathroom_. I find this Ironic. At least we're back on the road. Thankfully. Although the sky was getting suspiciously pink... Or so I've heard. Hinting sundown was coming up. We would have to take ground soon. Maybe I could convince Max to get a car so we could even travel at night.

Of course I could, I would persuade the rest of the flock, The only people she wouldn't..._Couldn't___argue with. We were just _too_ powerful. I would initiate my plan sometime soon. I flipped upside down, in the air, staying with the wind sailing across my back. I started flapping my wings, the draft sending me downwards. It got _hard_ to beat my wings with the updraft working against me.

Fang sailed down beside me, barely needing to flap to stay up in the air. He was a flying _genius. _I guess the great God above blesses you with _some _things. Fang had obviously not got the power of knowledge. Especially in spelling. Not that I don't use spell check every _now and then._ But not _usually._

"When do you think she's going to make us hit ground?" He asked, I could barely hear his voice above the roaring of the wind. "Pretty soon." I said, flipping back over and nodding towards the general direction of the kids. "The little ones are such pansies." I smiled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Gazzy yelled back at me. I rolled my eyes and shifted my unseeing gaze towards Fang. "Yeah I know you did, squirt." I said, flying ahead. Gazzy attempted to grab at my ankle, but failed.

I stopped right beside Max. "So, When do you think It will be time to head down?" I yelled, loud enough for Angel, Gazzy,_ and _Fang to hear. "Uh..." She said, _obviously_ wondering why I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I think we'll be hitting ground in about thirty minutes." She said, slanting downwards as if to prove her point. _Totally_ a Max thing to do. I rolled my eyes, "Well, I for one think that we should take a car. Like that old love van we jacked a while back." I said, yelling. "We didn't _steal _it. We just borrowed it from the junk yard." She said, and I could see in my minds eye, her chewing on her lip.

"Well still. We _need _to be moving at all times. We can take shifts driving." I said. Hoping that she didn't catch when I said _We_ there for indicating that I should get to drive too. I bet the flock was holding they're breath. "I don't think that's such a good idea...." Max said.

The whole Flock, not including Nudge and Max all went "Awwww." Even Fang, to my surprise. "We want a truck!" Gazzy yelled. "A _van_." I corrected. "What ever." Gazzy said.

"I do think It would be a good idea Max." Angel said, probably shooting Max one of her "I'm _totally_ innocent, smiles. Innocent. The over statement of the year when it came to Angel. "Come on Max, The kids want to keep going, do it for Nudge." That would break her. I knew it. For one, it was from _Fang_, two, Nudge was her little sister. That doesn't make me her dad does it?

"Oh fine." She said, probably rolling her eyes. "We'll go get a van or something." She sighed and started downwards. Fang followed short after.

***Nudge***

It was damp. Dank, I think was the word. What ever. English wouldn't save me now, No matter how much Iggy thought it would. I sighed and thumped my back against my new home. And I knew I wouldn't be staying here for long. I would either:

1) Die

Or the much better option

2) Get the _heck_ out of here.

As you all know, I much rather would hope for the second option, no matter how far away it was. How impossible, would be the correct wording. Being scrunched up in this cage was not my Ideal world. At _all_. The worst possible thing about this situation is, that I caused it. Its all my fault. If I would have just followed Iggy instead of being the scaredy cat that I am, I would be with the flock right now. But I obviously wasn't.

I ran my fingers across my dog cage, feeling all the experiments that had been here. I couldn't tell who or what they were, but I could know what they felt. Mostly what I expected. Sadness, Anger, Confusion. I could even pick up some feelings from when Angel was here. This must have been her cage.

Loud stomping footsteps interrupted my thoughts. A screech ripped through the air, although it was outside the big metal door, I could hear it with my screwed up ears. There was quite a commotion outside, and I was sure who ever caused it would be electrocuted with those weird things that police carried around.

These people were _not_ police. I shuddered as the iron facade of the door swung open. A blinding light pierced my eyes. I put my hands over them and backed up to the very back of my dog crate, and shielded my eyes.

Who ever or what ever it was, was kicking and screaming, clawing and biting. I hoped it, –Probably a girl– killed them. I saw one of them get out a ferocious looking needle as the other white coats held her/him/it down. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch.

Too bad I couldn't close my ears. A long held scream rang through the air like broken bells. I peeked through the bars. A smile was stretched upon they're ugly, messed up faces. I scrunched my self to the back of the crate, and tried to be invisible. My door swung open, and the person –now I knew she was a girl– was placed in with me.

Thank god they didn't see me, but dang, It was hard to make room for her. Her jaw was slack, revealing white teeth, and long canines, she had a small mouth and messy black hair pulled up into a pony tail. She looked funny, and I didn't really like her at first glance. Her skin was a weird pasty white, dusted with obnoxious freckles.

What I _didn't_ see at first glance, we're a pair of leathery white wings.

***Iggy***

Well, This was not as planned. I was practically _sitting _on Fang's lap, Max was driving, and Gazzy and Angel we're passed out in the back seat. This was _not_ where I wanted to be. Fang was humming to the music on the radio and I was fiddling with the old RC car motor that I found under a pile of garbage.

"Put that down, Iggy." Max said and Fang chuckled under his breath. "I heard that." I whispered. "But Maaax, I'm _boooredddduuh_." I said, making my expression have false sadness written _all _over it. I could tell she was rolling her eyes. I continued fiddling with the little motor, attaching and detaching wires.

"Oh fine." She said probably frowning. I smiled. She was _so_ easy to convince lately. Maybe I could...

"Max, Could I drive?" I said, trying Nudge's Bambi eye thing.

"No."

"Please?"

"_Noo_." I sighed.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"When I turn eighteen, I'm going to New Mexico Tech." I muttered angrily.

**A/N: New Mexico Tech is a collage that teaches you how to use and build explosives.**

This car ride was _hell._ Seriously. I couldn't emerge from the state of boredom. Fang had finally fell asleep and the radio was turned down a couple notches lower. Fang woke up _easy_. I put my head in my left hand.

Max said dawn was coming up soon and we would have to ditch the car and head for the sky. I _couldn't_ wait. I heard noises of awaking in the back seat. Angel and Gazzy.

"Morning," I said, yawning. Man was I _tired_. Max was probably struggling to stay awake, As was I. "I think we need to pull over." I said to her.

"Yeah." She yawned. "Im _so _tired." She took a swerve of the road and we filed every one out of the car. I turned my head attempting to look around. "We're gonna dump it in the ditch Iggy."

"..." How juvenile.


	3. I'm such a druggy

There aint no rest for the wicked.

Isn't that the truth? Okay, so we did successfully dump the van into the ditch, but on top of that awesome success, we got thrown "Downtown."

Downtown being your local police station.

This is kind of how it went down: So, usually you would think that cops aren't around at per say, 3 in the morning, but you'd be surprised. Max, Fang, and I had just dumped the van into the ditch when we saw those familiar blue and red sirens (Well I didn't), but apparently they had turned off the little wee woo noise so they didn't wake anyone up in the middle of freaking no where.

The police man used very profound words, that I might need to save for later use. He screamed at us asking "What the hey were we doing dumping a van into the smack dab middle of a ditch?" I shrugged and Fang elbowed me in the gut. He checked our breath for alcohol, and then said that he was taking us in for drug testing.

Yaaay.

As we were all piling into the car and driving off, the van decided to explode.

"My meth lab!" Gazzy cried, and lied his head against the window. The cop glared at us from the little metal-ly thing that separated the front seat from the back seat. He told the speaker he was bringing in five druggies. All underaged.

"How was the explosion?" I whispered eagerly to Fang, he sighed.

"Awesome." He said after a couple of minutes of thinking what to say. I sighed and lied my head in my hands, pressing against my eyes. We were in trouble. Big trouble, and still away from Nudge. After all this crap, I was hauling butt back to California.

California. We were almost there. So close, but if I get thrown in juvy, so help me lord… Okay. I don't know what I would do, but I know it would have something to do with fire and explosions.

"We're pulling in." Fang said, whispering. The cop alerted him to the fact that he had ears like a dog. Frankly I didn't care much.

"Pile out." Max said, and tapped my hand twice. I tried not to get irritated. I wasn't deaf to; I knew that we were leaving. I grabbed onto a hole in Fang's shirt, and we walked up stairs, four of them. This was very difficult, because no one told me this fact. Once we got in I could smell the sweet smell of doughnuts. I guess it wasn't just a stereotype.

"Okay, your up first. Your eyes look glazed." He said to me. I looked up at him, but saw nothing.

"That's probably because I'm blind, sir." I said, running a hand through my hair. He shifted uneasily and murmured "Sorry." He grabbed my wrist and led me down a hall like a little kid. Now that he knew my disability he would probably be nicer to me.

Heh, I could sure as hell use this blind thing to my advantage.

When we got into the room he led me to a chair across from him, and I crossed my legs in the chair with me. He didn't dare tell me to put my feet down. "Okay, First test. Lie detector. This'll make my life, and yours perhaps easier.

Probably not.

He strapped little Velcro thingies to my fingers, and I sighed. Lie detectors never worked. Also, a little part of me was afraid of being electrocuted. Which was kind of stupid, but if I thought too hard, I could come up with some pretty random crap.

--

So, the whole flock had gotten off drug free, but they figured out that we didn't have parents, because of Max the blabber mouth. Every _single_ time we got in contact with _anyone_ they _somehow_ figured out that we were bird kids (Wow that was a lot of italicizing.). So. Thanks to Max! We were going to school tomorrow.

I could remember the feeling of pure rage and sadness that flooded through me. How my throat tightened, and my hand twitched. I wanted to punch Max in the face, but then again I didn't. She didn't want this, and it wasn't her fault, but no matter how I thought about it, I still believed that it was.

He allowed us to stay at home with him, but we promptly refused the offer and told him that we would be staying at an aunts in town.

The idiot believed us. Max said that for at least one day, we would have to go to the school, and then later fake our death or something. Faking my death would be fun.

As we were walking on the side of the road, a thought came to mind. "You know, if we would have kept the van, it would have been a win win situation, eh?" I said, and Max rolled this over for a couple of seconds.

"How so?" She asked, and a smile broke out on my face.

"Well first of all, we wouldnt have to go to school...And second: I could have drove."


End file.
